


Gather the Council (Read my Life in Your Divinatory words)

by Shun_kun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fanfic!AU, Fluff, Little shits wants to trick people and it turns agianst them, M/M, Slow Build, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shun_kun/pseuds/Shun_kun
Summary: Where Jaewhan and Wonsik try to trick the others and end up falling for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF.
> 
> So this was born from a conversation I had with E. almost a year ago >_

 

Gather the Council (Read my Life in Your Divinatory Words)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Technically, it's not part of their job description.

 

True, Jellyfish do ask them to look out for what's trending about them, but this precise aspect was never really mentioned by the officials.

 

Fans always loved fanservice. Little did they know that it turned their precious Starlights into rated perverts. (Well, most of them knew, but that's another story)

 

It's Sanghyuk who first brought the news at home, or rather; he was the first to bring the subject up to the others, a little before their debut. That night, he came back from school with mixed feelings spread on his features.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hakyeon asked, because he was always the caring one.

 

"I don't know, hyung. I think we should gather the council." Hyuk requested, his voice strangely mute. They had this thing going on: they called 'council' the moments where they gathered in a circle in the middle of their dorm for group meetings. Don't ask, it's a VIXX thing.

 

So, late at night, after everyone was back from their individual schedule, Hyuk finally emptied his bag.

 

"So there's this girl at school..." he began before he was abruptly interrupted by Hongbin.

 

"You summoned a council for a girl thing!?" he asked, incredulous.

 

"No! Hyung, let me finish and you'll understand" Hyuk countered, annoyed. "So... there's this girl. We get along well and everything. Today she told me, and I quote: 'I read this fanfic where your bandmate Ken and you were working in a cafe and he taught you everything he knew and you both ended up kissing because he was so kind to you. Sanghyuk-ah, do you plan on working on a cafe one day?...'  What's wrong with them girls!?"

 

The reactions he got were mixed. Hakyeon didn't seem much troubled, as if he already knew. Maybe being the oldest gave him some kind of special knowledge. Predictably, Hongbin rolled his eyes in disbelief (or disinterest) and Taekwoon hid his face in his hands. Still more or less predictably, Wonsik looked like he wanted to know more. He was always the type to want to hear any kind of story. What disturbed Hyuk a little is the fact that Jaewhan did not flinch at all. Worse (better?) he... liked it?

 

"I feared that this talk would come sooner or later." Hakyeon sighed. He put his leader face on. "Hyuk-ah, you know that fans have a very fertile imagination, right?" Hyuk nodded. "What your friend meant is that some of our fans like to re-use our fanservice for other purpose..."

 

"But... aren't they supposed to want to kiss US? Isn't our job to sell dreams?"

 

"Why do you think we have to do all this fanservice between us then?" Hongbin wisely objected. And then it clicked in Sanghyuk's head.

 

"Oh... OH."

 

This is how young and innocent Han Sanghyuk discovered that his fans were perverted little shits.

 

"Now guys..." Hakyeon started. "I wanted to wait until we were a little more popular before we talked about this, but since we already started on the subject... what do we do about this? I mean: is everyone at ease with the fact that our fans will write some fanfictions about us?"

 

A strangely serious discussion ensued after Hakyeon's question. Everyone (they even got Taekwoon to give his opinion on the matter) felt different about it, obviously, but the talk helped them in accepting this important part of celebrity.

 

Once the initial shock digested, it was okay. Even better, they made it their thing. Some of these stories were surprisingly well constructed, which made them sympathetic romcoms. Just like a movie, but word-shaped.

 

Occasionally, they would summon the council and share their most recent discoveries. What never missed to impress them was that fans were writing with so much _constancy_! They would change their hairstyles and it would only take a few days before new stories with descriptions of said hairstyles would be published. (Which was pleasant. It was always satisfying to know that their efforts are reaching their objectives.)

 

The fun was to find the flaw in the plot, which wasn't always evident. Starlights were good at details. So good that even them, as group members, main protagonists, would have difficulties to find the flaws. It was even more evident with _canon_ fics. It surprised (and pleased) them to notice how well fans knew them.

 

Most of the time, they would share texts with OCs as main character. These were also a good indicator of what the fans liked as fanservice: fics are also written to sell dreams, right? But then, on fewer occasions, they would share a yaoi or BL or slash text and then they would go through a whole rollercoaster of emotions, from grossed to thrilled.

 

The most enthusiastic were Jaewhan and Wonsik. They would seek out for the crunchiest, cheesiest pieces and make a show of reading them out loud (BL or not. Preferably BL because it's so entertaining to see Taekwoon squirm of uneasiness every time two characters kiss). Of course their favourite character would be their dearest leader. Jaewhan would use his voice imitation skills to play Hakyeon, to the latter's great despair. Wonsik would play the girl or the other member that would complete the 'couple'.

 

All of them sitting in a circle in the middle of their shared living room, snacks in the center, they would play around for hours, sometimes until the asscrack of dawn.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That leads us where this story starts.

 

One normal Tuesday afternoon, Jaewhan comes to Wonsik's practice booth to show him one of these special fictions.

 

Wonsik sits in an impossible position on the floor of his minuscule practice booth. He has his headphones on and plays around on his laptop.

 

"Wonsikkie~~" Jaewhan says. Wonsik looks over, but it's more because of the door's movement than Jaewhan's voice.

 

"Oh, hey!" he greets, pulling his headphones off.

 

"Working on something?" Jaewhan asks to smoothen the introduction of his plan.

 

"Yeah. Some beats I had in my head... What's up with you? You look... eager." Wonsik enquires, putting his laptop down.

 

"Actually..." Jaewhan starts, shutting the door behind him. "I found something. A fic, I mean," he clarifies when he notices that Wonsik is about to frown in confusion.

 

"Yeah? Is it worth it?" "Wonsik asks, because it's been so long since he read anything that he feels the need to spend some time with some great text.

 

"Yeah, well. Technically it is but..."

 

"... but? Hyung! Spit it out already, you're being weirder than usual." Wonsik laughs.

 

"Yah"! Jaewhan starts laughing too. "Seriously, Wonsikkie, it's BL."

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah, 'oh'... I want to trick the others. Let's _be_ BL. Make them believe we're serious, just like in this fic," Jaewhan says, stars in his eyes, shaking his phone in front of the rapper's face.

 

Wonsik laughs again because it's kind of a good trick to pull on the others considering... you know, the fic reading and all...

 

"Let's do this then" Wonsik exclaims and traps a crouching Jaewhan in a headlock to rub his fist on top of his head. Jaewhan laughs in discomfort, fights around to escape and finally runs for his life.

 

"I'll text you the link!" He concludes with a grimace. He closes the door behind him and skips around to mess with Hongbin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As promised, Jaewhan sends the link in a matter of minutes. When he reads it that night, Wonsik understands why the other wanted to use this one precise text. It's a canon Kenvi, cheesy as fuck, yet so _realistic_ it hurts.

 

 _We're going to have fun. It's too easy._ Wonsik thinks as he puts his phone aside and turn off his bedside lamp.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It starts slowly, just as every other relationship. Light touches and little too intense eye contacts.

 

The next morning, Jaewhan doesn't have to ask. He knows Wonsik read it. They eat breakfast side by side, sending each other knowing looks. Of course, no one notice because Hell, it's normal to look at our friends. Read: it's normal for them to look at each other because somehow they always end up gravitating around each other.

 

It's tacit, but they take it slowly. It would suck to burn the punch after less than 24 hours, right?

 

Schedules send them apart for the day, but it's not important. They tweet each other at every occasion, tagging the other members so they can see how intense they are.

 

Later that night, When Jaewhan finally comes back from his musical rehearsal; they sit on the couch, facing each other, playing with each other's toes. It's silly, but when you're an idol, even the slightest attention warms your heart.

 

"I don't think they got the message, hyung." Wonsik points out.

 

"Give them a little time, Wonsikkie~." Jaewhan reassures. "We're all busy and the others have some heavy stuff on their plate. They'll notice eventually."

 

"Wanna bet on who will be the first to notice it, or at least mention it?" Wonsik proposes. If they're going to play that game, better try to maximize the fun. "Loser has to kiss the other in front of the others."

 

"On the cheek!"

 

"Of course."

 

"I'm sure Hakyeon will catch up pretty quickly." Jaewhan guesses.

 

"Hyukkie has an eye for that kind of things..."

 

On that, they shake hands and resume watching TV like nothing ever happened. Old-couple style under the blanket.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the days pass, Jaewhan and Wonsik get used to each other's presence. Not the friendly kind of presence. To this one, they had already passed the bar of sanity. No, they work on a more intimate kind of presence. Passing things to each other, getting things when the other needs it, washing their laundry together.

 

Wonsik learns that Jaewhan likes to add loads of fabric softener to his laundry.

 

Wonsik hates it.

 

It leads to their first 'couple' fight.

 

How this hasn't happened earlier, nobody will ever know. Heck! They lived together for over 4 years and it never occurred to them to wash their dirty clothes at the same time. So, they end up fighting over the amount of fabric softener to add into the washing machine. How silly.

 

Alarmed by their screams, Hakyeon finally comes over to check on them.

 

"Guys, what's all the fuss about? Have you seen the hour!?" Because of course it's almost midnight.

 

"We're doing laundry and Wonsikkie won't let me put this fabric softener into the machine." Jaewhan pouts. "Hyung! Tell him how soft his hoodies will be after that! He won't listen to me."

 

"Are you guys for real!? Just shut the lid and go to bed already. We have early schedule tomorrow."  Hakyeon is such a good leader.

 

After he left, Wonsik and Jaewhan highfived. They're still mad over the laundry, but Hakyeon bought the drama. They're naturally smooth, it seems. Both go to bed, with satisfied determination.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everybody knows that Jaewhan and Wonsik both are big Teddy Bears.

 

After a strategy meeting in the privacy of Wonsik's minuscule practice booth, they decide it's time to pass to superior speed. According to the fic at the origin of their plan, a month is what it takes before everyone is ready to start the 'real thing'.

 

Plus, they're so into it they even play in front of the cameras now. A backhug here, a tickle there. Wonsik even asks for Jaewhan during the live launching of Zelos on Vapp.

 

Relationships are delicate flowers that need time and care to bloom. Though, knowing each other so well like they do makes the thing a little easier. On variety shows, they manage to be paired up together, to the point where it's starting to become abusive.

 

On top of that, the members don't even seem alarmed or aware of what's going on. They just roll their eyes or laugh whenever they become too much to bear, because that's so much like them to act like this, nobody is even shaken by it anymore.

 

Jaewhan and Wonsik start to wonder if all this will work out. If holding hands hadn't made anyone talk, then what could? According to the fic, people are supposed to start noticing already. God knows how many times they read the fic during the past few weeks just to make sure they're progressing in the right direction.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"It's not working as we planned, is it?" Wonsik points out again.

 

"Not really..." Jaewhan agrees.

 

They're on the couch, watching TV as usual. Jaewhan has his head resting on Wonsik's thighs, the latter mindlessly playing with his hair, remains of their shared meal abandoned on the table.

 

"Do you think we should stop?" Wonsik wonders.

 

Jaewhan takes a second to think about it. "Maybe. But maybe if we stop being all cuddly all of a sudden, they'll worry? That could be a start?" They both agree.

 

Later, Jaewhan wakes up on the couch because the noise of Wonsik's snores. He smiles a caring smile, hides him under the blanket and goes to sleep in his own bed.

 

No one will ever notice how his fingers lingered through the rapper's hair before he left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Being their cuddly self rendered pretty hard the fact of letting go of each other. Being around for so long engraved the touchy-feely acting to the marrow of their bones.

 

Hakyeon is sadly the one who has to deal with the two idiots. Not snuggling each other means pestering someone else.

 

"What's wrong with you, guys?" Hongbin snaps after a few days. "Are you on a break or something." Hongbin was always so short tempered.

 

"If you don't make up until lunch time, you won't get anything to eat!" Hakyeon threatens.

 

"Okay, man. Sheesh. "Jaewhan pulls his tongue at him."Come, Wonsikkie, we'll play somewhere else." He says and catch the rapper by the hand.

 

So much for stopping being cuddly! As if it's even possible, for starter.

 

That night they sleep side by side for the first time.

 

Jaewhan is still awoken by Wonsik's snoring.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they finally find a group moment during their promotions for dynamite, they gather a council. Taekwoon actually comes up with an amazing Hyuken and they spend most of the council commenting it.

 

At the end, Jaewhan brings up his fic, the canon one that started this whole story. With Wonsik, they agreed that if they mentioned it last, the other members would keep that idea in mind... if they're lucky. In the end, the members agreed that it's a great fic, very much realistic. The StarWriter who wrote it must truly be a hardcore shipper.

 

When they go to bed that night, Jaewhan and Wonsik lay side by side. Jaewhan sleeps with his earphones on. Wonsik just snores and roll around until he's curled up against the dip of Jaewhan's back. It's becoming easier to sleep together. The body heath helps both falling asleep. Plus, their plan seems to finally work out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the end, they both lose the bet they had placed weeks prior.

 

Surprisingly (or not) it's the quiet Taekwoon who brings it up first. They're in their studio, Taekwoon at the keyboard, Wonsik working on some lyrics at the table.

 

"Hey, Wonsik-ah," he starts, voice so soft. "Are you and Jaewhan dating?"

 

Wonsik feels like crying in happiness. "Yes," he says confidently, because that's why they have been waiting for for weeks.

 

Taekwoon don't ask anything else, but all Wonsik is thinking about is how they both lost their bet and how they would have to kiss each other. Twice. ("On the cheek!")

 

Wonsik makes up an excuse to leave the room and calls Jaewhan.

 

"You lost the bet," he announces once the line connects.

 

"The bet?" Jaewhan sounds confused. "What be........ Oh, that bet!" he exclaims once he remembered the dreadful wager.

 

"Yeah, that one. But I lost it too."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Taekwoon-hyung was the first to bring it up."

 

"No way!"

 

"Yes way. How come we haven't thought of that option? Taek-hyung is actually pretty observant for that kind of things!"

 

"We were too caught up in our things, I guess..."

 

"Yeah, maybe... Anyway! I gotta go. See you later?"

 

"Okay! Bye, Babe," Jaewhan concludes and Wonsik returns to his lyrics with a pleasant warmth nested in the pit of his stomach.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sometimes, very rarely, Wonsik gets to wake up before Jaewhan does.

 

It's too early to have any reason to get out of bed and warmth is what he needs if he wants to survive the upcoming winter (6 months away, but that's not the point). Awake in the semi-obscurity, all Wonsik can do is to stare at the ceiling and at Jaewhan, fast asleep beside him. His earphones fell off during the night, his mouth's slightly parted, his hair dishevelled.

 

Wonsik is amazed with how the singer changed during the previous years. How they've all changed, in fact. Especially Hyuk, who became so manly it's actually scary.

 

If Wonsik had to name something that hadn't changed so far, he would probably say the puffiness of Jaewhan's lips (and Hakyeon's skin color, but this is also beside the point.) It's something that has always fascinated him. How Jaewhan could speak so clearly all the time when his lips are so thick remained a mystery to him.

 

So, he's there, lying awake at ungodly hour, pondering if it's okay to press his fingers to another man's lips.

 

He doesn't bug on the matter for long though, for Jaewhan wakes up smoothly, rolling on his side, facing Wonsik.

 

"Morning, Babe." He says sleepily.

 

"Hey."

 

"You up early."

 

"Yeah,"

 

"Watcha thinking about?"

 

"Y'know how we both lost the bet. We should act on that since Taekwoon-hyung mentioned it and all... The others are probably already in the secret by now. They'll find it weird that we don't... y'know, demonstrate affection. Or something."

 

"You're right."

 

"How'd you want to do this?"

 

"I don't know. I was thinking about, maybe, a music show backstage. With cameras and challenges. What about you?"

 

"I don't know. Backstage could do it though. It's easy and there's nothing else to do anyways!"

 

As they agreed on that, little did they know that this one precise decision would lead them to way more action.

 

 

If Jaewhan remembers correctly, it also happened like this in the fic. Backstage, in an isolated corner. Things could go smoothly. Or they could miserably fail. Either way, something would happen and Jaewhan kind of wished the fic was right, because sometimes, apparently, fiction is not that far from reality.

 

Things are rushed on the set of the music show. Hairdressers, makeup artists, management, stylists push and pull them in every direction. It gives little time to Jaewhan to even think about making a move about his lost bet. It would be so easy to just walk straight to Wonsik and kiss the hell out of his face. But he won't, because even if they hold hands, cuddle and share a bed every day, they're just not there yet. Not quite.

 

So, instead of acting out the fic as he wished he did, he traps Wonsik into an impromptu VIXXTV preshow interview, ending the thing with a noisy peck on the cheek. It's not the first time they pecked each other's cheek, but it's the first time it holds something more. For Jaewhan, in any case, it did. He realises it, just now, when his lips touch the soft hairless skin of Wonsik's cheekbone that he longed for this, for light touches of fingertips on the small of a back, of backhugs and pecks on places that are hidden for public view. Sometimes indeed, reality is not that far away from fiction and on that precise moment, Jaewhan wished that fiction turned into his reality.

 

Wonsik is not ready for it to happen so quickly. He is just out of the makeup chair, adjusting his shirt in his dress pants. He doesn't have time to realise that he's already trapped into "Ken's" tornado.

 

It's a little overwhelming, honestly, how the latter can speak so much and on so many tones in such a short lapse of time. Wonsik is used to it. Too used, even, because it's all too familiar and he falls into it like a cascade falling into the lake underneath. Wonsik lets himself be carried away by Jaewhan's imaginary.

 

When it finally happens, Wonsik is not even surprised, doesn't even have the reflex to pull back. Jaewhan's lips are on his cheekbone and Wonsik finally has his confirmation: they ARE as plushy as they look.

 

Wonsik performs Dynamite like his life depends on it. (It does). There's heath in the pit of his stomach that won't leave again and it makes him feel bulletproof.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hakyeon gathers a council the night after the end of their promotion. They're pilling up on the living room floor, pillows and blanket cocooned around them. This time, Hongbin is the one to bring a very interesting text. It's a Navi, full of jokes and so cheesy it hurts. They all laugh at the idiocy of the characters, coo at the sweetness.

 

Wonsik wonders if it's the same for Jaewhan, if every time they mention _Navi_ , he sees _Kenvi_. Because even if 'N' will always be teased by 'Ravi', in the end, Kenvi is the most suited pairing for that kind of scenario. Fictional, idol-ish or real-life-ish.

 

A popular expression says that the prey doesn't notice the trap until he's deadly trapped in it. Apparently, popular sayings turn out to be as true as fanfics too often for Wonsik's liking.

 

After the council, Jaewhan and Wonsik head to bed. Jaewhan is fussing to find some "sleeping" songs when Wonsik speaks.

 

"Y'know Hongbin's fic earlier...?"

 

"Hm?" Jaewhan mumbles, still fussing with his music.

 

"Do you think the pairing wasn't right? Like, another one would have fit better?" Wonsik proposes, hoping that Jaewhan would catch the innuendo.

 

"I don't know. Maybe? What do you propose?" Jaewhan answers casually. It infuriates and stresses Wonsik out. Now that he started, he couldn't go back on his words.

 

"I mean, all I could hear was 'Kenvi,'" he admits. Jaewhan takes a minute before he answers.

 

"It could have been nice. I mean, it was an easy concept."

 

"You don't understand." Wonsik can't help the desperate tone.

 

"Uh? Why?"

 

"I mean that I _want_ Kenvi to work, to be everywhere. "

 

"...Are you serious?" Jaewhan finally seems to catch up on what's going on here. "Because..."

 

"Yes. I'm serious."

 

"Then..." Jaewhan starts, but gets lost in his thoughts. Wonsik clarifies for him.

 

"You know how we've always got along better than with anyone else... Since we started this... game... I'm not even sure I'm playing anymore." Wonsik confesses.

 

"I stopped playing a while ago." Jaewhan blurts out. And it's true. After the VIXXTV kiss, things were not the same anymore. He never realised that he forgot to put his IPhone on before he went to bed the previous week and he slept through Wonsik's snores.

 

Jaewhan puts a palm on Wonsik's chest. His skin is warm and he can feel his heartbeat under the skin and bones. Quicker than usual. They stare at each other, eye for eye. It's more serious than every other eye contact either of them ever had. It's a talkative silence, silence broken by Jaewhan, on a rather cheeky tone considering the situation.

 

"Now would be the perfect moment to give me your lost-bet kiss."

 

Wonsik doesn't have to be told twice.

 

Within the second, his thin lips are trapping Jaewhan's puffy ones (yes, they do feel as puffy as they look. Fact confirmed twice.) He's taking it slowly, moving smoothly. Wonsik sets his fingers at the hem of Jaewhan's boxers, not in a provocative gesture, but to let his fingertips trail on the latter's hips, skin bare but boiling.

 

They spend the night curled up against each other, as usual, with the addition of tangled fingers.

 

His head on Jaewhan's chest, Wonsik does admit that this prank turned out better than expected. He wonders if they'll ever admit to the others the fact that they've been playing for weeks.

 

Playing for nothing since (almost) nobody did catch it, but still.

 

Results are astonishing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Kenvi is life. <3  
> Comments are Love!!! Tell me how you liked it! :D


End file.
